


Fortune Cookie Oneshots

by menageriespawn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fortune Cookie, Mutual Pining, asjbgvegh, first work suckers!!, here we gooooo!, palm and biscuit is a good ship ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menageriespawn/pseuds/menageriespawn
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for Biscuit and Palm.
Relationships: Biscuit Krueger/Palm Siberia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fortune Cookie Oneshots

Biscuit Krueger was special. 

There was no way to deny it-no matter how hard Palm tried. She was incredible, her power, her control over herself. Biscuit was everything she wanted, everything she'd wanted to be. 

But Palm knew she wasn't allowed to touch. She'd brought Biscuit here to help train Gon and Killua, and for no other reason. Hell, Biscuit probably barely knew Palm was there most of the time. The two didn't talk-Palm just admired from afar. She was so... Perfect. 

Palm didn't often compare herself to others. She was a seer, a Hunter-there were many things separating her from every woman she'd met. Biscuit was no exception to this rule. They were different people, with different ways of thinking, of going about things. But Palm couldn't help herself. Comparing everything about them. They were exact opposites. Palm gloomy, tall, with matted dark hair and sunken eyes with a gleam of madness. Biscuit adorable, with control over her feelings, her emotions, her bright hair in it's curled ponytail, and ironically, eyes that matched the colour of Palm's perfectly-but with more life, and no hint of anything wrong going on in her mind. 

Palm thought she had fallen in love with Knov. 

She was realizing that that wasn't the case. 

~ 

Bisky was used to getting what she wanted. She'd been on this earth a long time, and yet even over fifty, she was able to trick, seduce, and overall get what she wanted in any way needed-whether that be the gemstones she collected fervently, the attention of someone that had caught her fancy, or anything else that may strike her as something she wanted. 

But with Palm Siberia... all that went out the window. Sure, she wasn't perfect. Far from. But that was what Biscuit found so alluring. She itched to brush out this girl's hair, to help restore luster back into the tangled mess, to see what a touch of makeup could do to her pale skin, to see what she looked like when all the doom and gloom was pushed back. 

But she was so hard to approach. 

Despite her constant ramblings, the way she went on and on, she was difficult to talk to. Her mannerisms were strange, her outbursts frequent and random. The way she played with knives yet knew how to use them as deadly weapons, then cut herself for her fortune telling. The way she contradicted gorgeously, and always seemed to respond in a new way. 

Bisky wanted her. 

And yet didn't know why,

**Author's Note:**

> Assnbhfhwbb my first work ever on A03! Hope y'all like it!


End file.
